


April 29, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos exchanged smiles with Supergirl while they ate chocolate cake.
Comments: 1





	April 29, 2004

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos exchanged smiles with Supergirl while they ate chocolate cake and remembered defeating a handful of Metropolis villains earlier.

THE END


End file.
